A New Enemy
by Metraya
Summary: Claidi has a new enemy in her path as she lives with her family. Will she be able to get rid of them before they of her? Who is the enemy anyways? Or what is it? You can find it out just by reading.
1. The Continuation

**I do not own any of the Claidi Journals at all…it all belongs to Miss Tanith Lee**

I never thought that I would have to take this book out again. I mean...it's been a long time since we had left Ustareth's island, Summer, on Yinyay. And everyone is just settling as Yinyay flies around, locating where to put them off. Well…it's been quite a while since we left the country and it's very dull staying in this tower. Thu gets very excited being back on Yinyay though…he loves her to death.

As for us humans…let me just say that we're trying to entertain ourselves. It's quite difficult to do so. Why? It's because there seemed to be nothing to do at all. Argul walks around with a book that he reads. Venn and Dengwi are enjoying themselves together and Winter Raven and Ngarbo…they're planning for their wedding as soon as they're back.

Me. Hmm…it might sound weird to you but here I'll write it down anyways. Learning. Yes I'm learning. I'm not learning anything of those mathematical or science, but playing an instrument, the violin. I know it sounds ridiculous; it's not like me at all. And I'm sure that you're probably wondering why I have taken a fondness over it. I don't know…I just got interested in its lovely sweet sound.

It's funny because, you see, I am taking lessons from a machine. Yes, Yinyay is teaching me. She helps me with things that I have trouble with the book. I am getting better at it, although I'm still having trouble fiddling the strings. I have not let Argul know about this because it is my gift to him. And also…I still haven't let him know about my powers. Should I tell him? Maybe I should…tonight.

I cannot keep it in forever because he will find out about it one day. He is smart and he will know. He needs to know because he is my husband. And…I do not want to be like her, Ustareth who keeps secrets away from her family.

Will I end up being like Twilight and Ustareth and the Old Ladies? I hope not. I do not want to be like either one of them. I am slave born and they were born noble, royalty. But I'm getting over it. It is the past and I look forward to the future…and the Hulta.

Argul had said that we will be going back to join them. I pray that he is speaking the truth. Oh how I miss them. The music, laughter, threats, jokes, and other sounds that comes from them. No offense to Yinyay, but it's very boring and quiet in this tower. The only sounds right now are the scratching of my writings and – ha – my rumbling stomach.

It should be dinner right now. I can see the lights outside darkening from orange to red over the ocean. And here comes Argul, waiting for me to go with him to dinner.

_**Well…this is my first entry and story on fanfiction. I hope you like it. I still have more coming…just hold on and it'll come soon.** **Please be nice while you review this. I'm very nervous about my story and I will really appreciate it if you review this story...or the chapters. Thank you. (smiles)**_


	2. Love for a Night

**I'm sorry that the first chapter was slow and dull. But this one right here will be a little faster than the first one.**

I told him…about everything. And guess what…he was not angry at all…only excited. He was proud of me actually. All of this came after our dinner and the little entertainment that I did.

We finished dinner and then I took out the violin (which was produced by Yinyay) and played some songs that I learned. Many of them (which Dengwi and I recognized) were songs from the House. Then I played a song that only Argul and I remembered dearly: A Moon in a Cloud. I saw Argul smiling lovingly. It was the song that he and I danced slowly together, the first time that we became very close, almost like lovers. Well…we're lovers now. And then…to Argul's surprise, I played some songs from the Hulta. Only he and I know how to sing the songs.

He clapped his hands and stomped his feet. Then he stood up and together, he and I danced around each other while the others clapped their hands to the beat and laughed their heads off. Thu, who seemed to have popped out of no where, joined us and pranced around Argul's and my legs. I almost tripped over his huge body.

After the performance, we all headed to bed. I saw Venn gave Dengwi a good night kiss. She caught my eyes and smiled shyly; I only laughed.

Inside our room, I combed Argul's long silky hair. They fell beautifully over his shoulders.

"I have something to tell you," I said to him, halfway combing his hair. He turned and looked at me with his dark eyes that are so intense. I bit my lips. "It's difficult to explain it to you."

He smiled. "I know that you can say it, Claidi-baa. I'm not going to be angry at all." Seeing me nervous, he added, "I promise" in a whisper.

I told him quickly and he listened without interruption. The ring doesn't have the control over the power, but I do. After I finished, I waited for his response.

"Well this is good news!" he exclaimed. I opened my eyes and stared at him, puzzled. "It actually is. Now I don't have to worry that you will get yourself into trouble, but I'm still a bit worry." He turned his face toward mine and smiled, showing white teeth. "After all, you are my angel." (Angel? What is it?)

He placed his hands on my waste and pulled me toward him. The way how he said "angel" he used a tone that I had never heard before. It was rather odd, yet lovely. I feel daze, just looking at his face as it came closer. My arms slid onto his shoulders as we kissed.

That night, I can't explain it. It's too secretive to say. Let's just say that he and I shared a night of love and pleasure.

I woke up, remembering what had happened between the two of us, and a smile came across my face. Argul was already up and dressed. He leaned toward me and kissed me softly and told me that Yinyay had already set the breakfast.

I got dressed and walked with him toward the dining hall. When we entered, they were cheering and hooting. Thu was barking madly. My happy smile had turned into a nervous one. Had we been that loud? We ate our breakfast quickly and then Ngarbo and Venn pulled Argul away while Dengwi and Winter Raven did the same to me.

"How was it?" asked Winter slyly. She winked and gave out a laugh. I placed my hands over my mouth and shook my head. "Oh come on, Claidi, you have to tell us. What was it like?" she urged.

"You'll know one day," I murmured. I smiled at the remembrance. They only stared in awed and then giggled silently.

"Will you be getting any children, Claidi?" asked Dengwi in a soft tone.

I thought for a moment. She had asked a question that no one had ever asked me before. "Maybe I might and you'll become an aunt. But I think that it is up to Argul to decide with me. After all…we are planning to go back to the Hulta."


	3. On Land

**Characters of the Claidi Journals all belongs to Tanith Lee. **

We entered land, and at last too. It's been a long, very long journey for all of us, especially Yinyay. I wonder if dolls can be exhausted too. But…they're dolls and they don't have expressions, well…Jotto does, and Yinyay…she smiles. This is very creepy.

Right now she is searching for the Hulta. Venn, Dengwi, Winter Raven and Ngarbo had all decided to come with us. No, they're not going to live with us, merely visiting of how the lives of the Hulta is really is. Well…Venn should have a clue. It was he who read my book, and I will never forgive him, even though he is my brother-in-law.

Land…even the land in Yinyay is no comparison to the real one. Well. It almost does…but I want to feel the real one. Maybe a stroll on earth?

I found Argul and talked to him about it. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"That is good," he said. "I do miss walking on real earth. We will tell them today at dinner. The horses do need real air and ground, and so does Thu."

And so, we told the others and Yinyay. They agreed and happily too. I really want Yinyay to rest; she has been doing a lot of traveling for us.

This morning, Argul and Ngarbo and I had the horses taken out as Yinyay landed. Thu barked happily, with his tail wagging. Apparently we had landed a mile away from – you will not believe this – the City. It was – another shock for me – Argul's idea that we are to be stopped here.

"Why?" I demanded him. "Of all the places in this world, why did you pick this one? I rather prefer the Feather Tribe." Remembering them sent a chill down my spine. I shuddered with hatred and fear.

"After this," he said calmly, but I caught a smile on his face, "I will drop you off with the Feather Tribe, Claidi-baa."

I gasped. I didn't think that he would mean it. But they're jokes. "Argul, don't be mean."

He laughed at my dismay and kissed my cheek. "You know that I wouldn't give you away, even for another life." I giggled and set a saddle on Mirreen's back.

We never felt the Tower land at all. The only way we knew was when Yinyay imported the news. We got out and I rode on Mirreen through the wind and across the field that was growing. It was spring already. I got off of her and ran through the fields happily. Thu pounced through the field after me, and found a stick for me to throw. The others followed, staring at me as if I was some child.

"Save up your energy Claidi," said Ngarbo, grinning. "You wouldn't want to waste them all out, would you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Before I could speak, I felt something in my throat. It was crawling, coming up. I ran to the nearest tree and vomit. What had made me do that? Argul ran to me and soothed me softly with a hand. The others were confused. At last I finished and stood up straight. I blinked and tried to focus. For a moment I felt daze and tired and then full energy.

"What was that?" I asked Argul.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said. "It was you, after all, who threw up and not me. Perhaps you're ill –"

"No," I interrupted. "I cannot be feeling ill. I was fine this morning."

"Maybe it was the traveling," suggested Venn politely. "I know because I spent many days throwing up over the balloon –"

"It's not seasick," I said. "I'm used to the sea. I just…I don't know."

"Perhaps it is best if we get to the City and have a physician to check on you," spoke Dengwi.

The City! No! I will not go there! Anywhere but there! I don't want to go there. I don't want to see that ugly wolf, that tronking Nemian, that beautiful Moon Silk, and…Her.

"But I'm fine!" I protested.

"Claidi…" I caught my sister's gaze. She worries about me. I looked at Argul and he nodded sadly. And then, as if all hope had disappeared from me, I had to agree.

**Please be a nice person and review it. I'm really anxious to know what others think of my story…hee hee...**


	4. Results

**All right…things are going to go faster and probably a bit longer. So be patient dear readers…I'm getting there. He he.**

Argul insisted that we travel to the City on Yinyay…but I didn't want that. I wanted to feel the fresh air and travel freely. He ordered me to sit on Mirreen as he led me by the reins. As for his horse, he allowed Dengwi to travel on it. We've been traveling more than an hour now.

Venn continually shot me nervous looks as if I was going to explode in front of everyone. I gave him a quizzical look and he turned away…looking seasick. Dengwi was feeling the same way also. Her eyes were worry so I smiled at her and reached forward for her hand.

I squeezed it. "I'm all right, Dengwi, really," I whispered.

"Of course you are all right," muttered Argul ahead of me. He turned around and grinned, but then his eyes didn't reached the grin…they were sorrowful. "We're getting closer, darling," he added.

My heart pounded hard against my chest. "Maybe we should rest," I quickly said. "The…the horses…yes the horses…they need some rest. And…" I looked around for more ideas, "so does everyone. They look dead on their feet. Especially…" I saw Venn look tired, "Venn…just take a look at your brother, Argul."

"What?" said Venn. "I'm not tired. I'm perfectly fine. Don't I, brother?" he said to Argul.

He nodded his head at his older brother. Argul looked at me up and down. "I know you too well, Claidibaari. And I know that you wish not to be there, but I think that it is your own good. And besides," he added, "I promised to visit my grandmother."

I feel as if the whole world hand trampled on me. Oh hell.

Well…we're in the city now. It's still gloomy but there are no gray clouds…just a blue sky. I say…this is the first time – I think – that I've seen a blue sky over the City. There are plants everywhere: trees, gardens, bushes, and little flowers growing in front of many stores and around the squares.

The people stared at us in curiosity, and – to my annoyance – some had recognized me. I held my head high as we passed them. I dare not be embarrass in front of the City whom I had freed. As we passed them, I heard whispers of "Is that the Princess Claidissa?" "Lady Claidissa?" "The future Wolf's Paw of this City?" "She destroyed the Law…"

After we passed…they cheered and came running after us. "Lady Claidissa!" "Princess!" and then… "THANK YOU!"

I froze. The others froze along with me. They all knew what I had done to this City. Slowly, on my horse, I turned around and faced the following crowd. And then – you would not believe this – I smiled. It was a real smile. When I was still their apprentice Wolf's Paw, I often gave everyone my smiles that never really meant anything. But now…I gave them a smile. A smile that to prove them that I cared. My eyes stung. I know. I mustn't cry in front of them, just remember that Claidi.

Argul led us to the building, that gray building with that damned scary wolf. Two servants came and Dengwi and I got off the horses. Argul handed the reins to them. They accepted the reins with a bow, which Argul ignored.

The door opened for him and we all entered.

Ironel Novendot of the Wolf Tower accepted us in her waiting room. We waited, of course, and we waited. Then, she came in, accompanied by two other people: Nemian and Moon Silk.

Thu growled but I placed a hand on his head and calmed him down.

The first people who she greeted were Venn and Argul. They stood up and went toward her…and embraced her. Argul added the kiss on the cheek. I shivered. She enjoyed it very much. I caught Nemian at the corner of my eyes, scowling. While Moon Silk smiled politely at us all. She caught my eyes and her smile widened. I nodded my head.

"Ah…Claidi," spoke Ironel. Her wolf like smile spread across her face.

"Madam," I said. I went up and stood in front of her.

Then, unexpectedly, she grabbed my face with her claws and embraced me. I was so shock that I played along, patting her shoulder with a hand. "You've come back," she said softly. "It's great to see that you are well."

She released me and I smiled a little. "You too, madam," I added to her. How long have we been gone? A month or so? This lady had aged greatly.

"Bah…" she waved her hand, moving the subject of her health. "I'm aging quickly, Claidi while all of you were gone." Her eyes wonder passed me to Winter and Ngarbo. "Winter, you still look magnificently like your mother." Winter smiled haughtily. "And Ngarbo…are still handsome as always." He choked and nodded, smiling. Ironel wore a smirk on her face, and then her eyes came down on quiet Dengwi. "Lorio's daughter."

"Please madam," began Dengwi, "my father's name deserves to be trampled on your feet. Do not speak of him again."

Ironel nodded. She gestured for us to sit and then servants came and served us cakes and tea. When the servants left, we told them about Ustareth. Ironel's eyes filled with tears, although she didn't shed any. It really is hard to know that your child, especially your favorite one, is still alive and well when you thought they were dead. I do pity the old woman.

Nemian cast me a loathing look. I caught it and gave it back to him, but mine was fiercer. He turned away, afraid. Did I change that much during the journey?

Argul whispered something in Ironel's ear and then she nodded. "You must all be very tire," she said. "My servants will show you to your rooms, dear children." A bell rang somewhere and then servants came and we followed them.

Argul and I were the only ones who shared a room together, since we were married and the others weren't. Thu was joined with us. At least this room was warm while the one in Ironel's house was freezing and fishy.

We were in the room for only five minutes and then a knock came at the door. Argul stood up from the bed and opened it. A man and a woman were standing there. They said something and then Argul allowed them to come in.

_Oh great_, I thought bitterly. As I had thought, they were the physicians.

"Claidi, come over here," beckoned Argul. I stood up and went toward. "These are the physicians, and they're going to check your illness. I'm going to be outside of the room, waiting." I nodded my head as he stepped out.

They took blood from my finger and did some examination with some chemicals and liquid. They did all kinds of stuff and then both of them frowned. The woman asked me, "When did you and your husband slept together?"

What? How dare she ask such a personal question? How dare she? Argh! I am disgusted. But…she is a physician. And so I told her. A smile spread across their faces.

"My Lady Claidissa," spoke the man. "I'm happy to tell you this as the results came to us. We were confused at first but now we understand clearly. You will be a mother."

I swallowed air the wrong way and began choking. The woman patted me on the back, easing the choking away. Argul came running through the door; he must have heard my coughing. The physicians left quickly.

I faced Argul and his eyes were full of anxiety. "Argul…"

"Oh don't tell me that you're dying," he said. "No, I cannot have a wife dying and no children. Claidi, you can't do this." What is he talking about? Do I look seriously ill because I am pregnant?

I placed a hand over his lips. "It isn't anything like that, love," I said quietly. "I'm not dying, not yet. I'm with child."

His eyes widened and then he kissed my hand. He lifted me in the air and spun me around. His laughter filled the room musically. I will never forget that laugh of man who is turning into a father.

**Umm…yeah…this chapter is obvious of course. I'm sorry that I can't write any better ones. Please review this…please.**


	5. Poor Moon Silk

**You're probably waiting for the Hulta huh? Don't worry…I'm getting there. **

"Are you sure that it is all right to tell Ironel?" I asked Argul, the moment he had put me down from his little celebration.

He thought for a moment. "We should. She is, after all, my grandmother, and a family to you by now." He saw me made a face. "Claidi…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," I said. "All right, to tell you the truth, I am all right with Ironel being a family, but…"

"But what?"

"You know." I shrugged.

"Nemian?"

I nodded my head. "I can't stand him you know. He is a horrible man. And I think that Moon Silk deserves to be with someone better than _him_. He's a tronking okk." I looked at Argul in the eyes. "Do you remember, when we went to Ironel's house, and then the others came?" He nodded. How can anyone forget that day? It was the day that we found out Ustareth was not dead but alive. "I saw him, Nemian, trying to flirt with Winter, when he already has a wife." I made another face. "It's unacceptable, and it bugs me a lot."

He laughed at my thoughts. "Claidi, the idiot is an idiot. Who gives a damn about him? I know that you do."

"Well of course I do. I want to backstab him for what he has done to me." Remembering the day of my first wedding, I could feel my eyes flared. "That idiot stopped our first wedding."

"I know." Argul's voice was filled with bitterness and anger. Then he shook his head. "Come on, I bet it's time for dinner."

We stayed there for how long? Hold up…let me try to remember. Um…four days. Yes. Four days we had spent inside of the City until Argul and I decided to head for Peshamba. We had talked to the others about it and they agreed. Venn, who had heard a lot of it from my book, is dying to see it at last.

We left the City today of course, and we're traveling in a small group, very small. We were given horses…and ostriches. But we're not using them, it's uncomfortable, that's what I heard from those who had ridden it. They carried the supplies of food though. I remembered I saw them pulling Nemian's carriage on that night in Ironel's house.

Moon Silk, is with us also. It's only us seven humans, and the animals. Nemian? Ha! The okk is in his Tower…flirting with other girls. It was she who decided to come with us. Poor beautiful Moon Silk. She came and talked to me first, on our third day in the City.

Argul and I were walking in the City's gardens when she found us. She was…weeping. She wasn't really looking for us, we…found her actually. Apparently she was trying to hide.

"Moon Silk?" I said as I approached her. Argul followed with Thu, jumping up and down. "Are you all right?"

She looked at me with her black-blue eyes, which were then flooded by tears. "Claidissa," she gasped and lounged herself on me.

I almost lost my balance but then Argul was there, supporting me. "Is something wrong, Lady Moon Silk?" he asked her. She nodded, choked by her own tears. "Is it my cousin?" he said. When he said 'cousin'...I heard it with a disgusted tone. "What has that idiot done to you?"

"I need to know," she said, ignoring Argul's question. _What is she talking about_? I thought. "I need to know. I cannot ask the others because they didn't know him when he was away." She gathered herself and continued to stare at me. "Claidissa, what was he like, when he was off with you? When he was quested to find you?"

"Um…" I looked at Argul. Then I turned back to Moon Silk. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded in desperation. "I have to. It's the only way to convince myself that he is a horrible husband."

"Well…there you go," I exclaimed. "He's a horrible husband, Moon Silk." Then without stopping, I told her about everything. "He flirted with the Hulta girls and drank a lot of beer and entertained himself by flirting with other women." To my surprise, Argul did not stop me but helped out. It's the best you know. And I did say it myself, Moon Silk deserves someone better.

"Er…" began Argul. I looked at him and he gave a nervous cough.

"Is there something that you would like to add, darling?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry Moon Silk," he said lowly. "But Nemian had one of our young women pregnant."

"WHAT!" I roared. Moon Silk's head shot up and we both stared at Argul. When I was with the Hulta, I had never heard such a thing. I never knew that, even when I was rescued by Argul, Mehmed and Ro. What tragic news for the wife of Nemian!

Moon Silk dried her eyes with one swift of her hand. She looked at us and smiled. "Thank you for all your information. It really helps. Now I can be free from him." She shot away from us before we could say another word.

I turned to my husband. "Is it true?"

"It's true all right," he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. We didn't want to bring that creep up you know. We found the news right after you left with that blockhead. Her parents were furious."

"Oh no," I gasped. "They didn't disown her, did they?"

"Of course they didn't. They still love her, and they're willing to keep the child as if it was one of the Hulta men's. She learned her lesson though. Mehmed was furious."

"Mehmed?" I wandered. "Why?"

"The girl was Mehm's sister. Baby sister."

"Ooh." I would hate it as much as Mehmed does, if it happened to Dengwi. Thank God.

"But he got his revenge you know." We started walking toward the exit of the garden. "On that day when you were taken away and the halfwit came over with your fake book. After he said what about you, Mehmed went up to him and gave him a punch on his eye."

Good. That dope deserved it. "Poor Moon Silk. We better check on her, make sure that she doesn't throw herself off the Tower."

"Don't you jinx it, Claidi-baa, because it might come true," he warned me.

We rushed back to the Tower and were just in time for the show. The others were watching, also the other lords and ladies of the Wolf Tower.

Nemian and Moon Silk were having an argument. I say, I thought that Moon Silk doesn't have any nerves, but when anger takes over, she is furious. She chased Nemian in the Tower, and we (Argul, Winter, Venn, Dengwi, Ngarbo and Thu) followed, excited. The other lords and ladies caught the scene and followed along. I don't think that such things like this ever happened in the Towers before. Even Ironel had the interest to watch it.

"Tell me the _truth_, Nemian!" Moon Silk demanded through her tears. She tossed a book at him.

"What truth!" he asked. "What do you want? What has gotten into you, Moon Silk?"

She screamed in a rampage. I flinched. Venn was standing at my side. Quietly I whispered to him. "Is she worst than me when I was at the Rise?"

"I think that you're worst," he suggested. I slapped him on the arm and continued staring at the sight.

It was a pity sight. She sobbed and demanded but he only demanded her questions back…as if he didn't know. Then he caught her.

"What in the name of God are you speaking of, Moon Silk?"

"You had one of the Hulta women pregnant!" she shrieked.

Uh oh.

Nemian released her and turned toward us. His eyes piercing with anger. "I didn't get her pregnant," he said coldly.

Before I could have taken a step toward him, Argul and Venn all ready had Nemian sprawling on the ground. They both gave him an open palm punch. I heard the noise loud and clear. It sounded scarier than a gunshot.

"How dare you do such a thing to my brother's people!" roared Venn.

"You pimple of a bitch!" growled Argul.

I looked at Ironel and she smiled wolf likely. "Enough boys," she said.

All her grandsons stood up and the two brothers glowered at Nemian, whose bruises were forming quickly. Nemian was cowering under his cousins' gazes. Ha! Bullies. What an embarrassment for a prince of the Wolf Tower. Even I smiled.

"What is this problem," asked Ironel. I thought that she was going to ask Nemian, but… "Moon Silk, explain."

She curtsied and stood up straight, her eyes were still awash with tears that she had shed. "Madam, I caught Nemian betraying me with another lady. I heard him say that he will marry her under our noses. And then I asked Lady Claidissa why does she have to drag me into this? and Prince Argul that when he, Nemian, was set to get her, he had one of the Hulta girls pregnant and he flirts with them. Madam, I demand a divorce."

Everyone went "ooh".

Ironel was joined by some of the elders and they talked for a moment. Then they moved apart from Ironel. "Moon Silk, your options are a) you divorce and be exiled from the City or b) remain as Nemian's wife and continue to live with us. Choose wisely."

Moon Silk didn't pause to think. Her mind was set. And Nemian…he was upset but he continues to flirt while Moon Silk took her leave with us.

It's night now. The stars are up and the moon is brightly shining over us, flooding everyone with its light. I should get some sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be another traveling day. Good night my friend.

I'm nervous now. Very nervous. Argul's and my faith are in his hands now. If he fails…then…

I'm sorry. Let me start all over. Why do I keep doing that?

We found each other this morning.

Argul said that he heard a noise (we're traveling in an orchard of fresh apples). He and I were picking apples for the horses. And then he went over and checked out the noise. He was gone for a moment. I got nervous and called for him.

"Come over here," he called to me.

And so I followed his footprints. I was not looking up until I hit him on the back. "Argul, what's going –"

I looked and I saw him: Mehmed.

**(Gasps!) **


	6. Home

**Oh my…the Hulta! Finally, huh? Don't you think so?**

If Mehmed is here…then so is the Hulta.

"Mehmed, what'd you doing over there?" asked a man on a horse. I concentrated on him. It was Ro. I have not seen them for the longest time. He cursed when he saw me. "Claidi, you morbof!" he boomed.

"Ro. Mehmed," I breathed.

"Argul?" Ro gawked. His mouth fell open as mine did. "What? What is she doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," I said with my eyes wide opened.

"We –" Ro began.

"Man! The hell with it!" exclaimed Mehmed. He strode toward and gave me a backbreaking embrace. I could hardly breathe. "You duppy girl."

"Me too!" and Ro came over to join us.

"She can't breathe you two," said Argul, pulling them away from me with one arm. Now it was Argul's turn that they hugged. I didn't dare to help because those two had been his childhood friends. After they pulled apart, Argul said, "Where is Blurn?"

"Right here."

We all looked. There was Blurn with his hundred braids on his head. He was on his horse, with Ashti next beside him on hers also. Both of them looked commanding. "Argul," breathed Blurn. "We would die to accept you back, if you leave that scarlet woman at your side."

Did Blurn just called me a –

"She is my wife, Blurn, and I will not allow you to call her such a name." I could hear the coldness in Argul. "She is carrying my child and I will respect Ashti if you respect mine." (Yes…we did tell Ironel about it. She was extremely happy of course.)

"Argul, she left you during the wedding for that sickening Nemian," stated Blurn. "She made a fool of –"

"Just let me explain everything, Blurn," interrupted Argul. "I will tell you the whole story of what really happened." Blurn nodded. Argul turned back to me. "Claidi, dear, go back to the others and tell them what happened. I'll be right back so don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself and our child and the others. There will be no harm. And if there is…you know what to do."

"Yes, Argul," I whispered. He left me and went with his – our people. I headed back to the others and told them what happened. They didn't bother to speak to me at all. Dengwi had one arm over my shoulder and I leaned on her. What a sister, she is very comforting. All I have to do is to wait and pray to…God.

It was passed night when Argul came back to us. I was curled in a blanket around the campfire as the others were. None of us were asleep, not even Thu. Even though Moon Silk was not familiar with this, she is willing to know.

Argul stepped out from the shadows; his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He yawned and I went over to him.

"Argul…" I whispered. He took my hand and kissed it and a smile went across his face. A somber smile. Oh no.

"Well…" asked Venn. "What did they say, brother?"

Argul turned to his brother and placed his arms around me. "They said yes."

Then the whole orchard exploded. Not with fireworks or cannons. But with cheers and laughter…the Hulta. They had agreed to take us in. I could not help but cry in his arms.

"And your position?" I asked.

"Leader." He smiled and kissed me there, right in front of everyone. And they cheered us even more.

He told them everything. Every little thing. Our powers, journey, the Towers, Ustareth-Zeera, Venn and so on. Oh well…they deserve to know everything because they had thought that their leader had really abandoned them because of a broken heart. But it was love and the truth that he had left them.

They all apologize to me. And yes…they celebrated at our return right there – in the orchard. All of them were stunned when they saw Venn and Dengwi, both of them had a look of Argul and me. They thought of Winter and Ngarbo as the most beautiful couples they've ever seen. Moon Silk, they see her as a mystical fairy. As for Thu…his attentions were adored by the children, who cared little for the guests.

I embraced all of my friends who I made in the Hulta. Teil and Dagger wouldn't let me go and Ashti and Toy had to wait. Ro and Mehmed had all ready had their turn. Blurn came up to me and gave me the longest, apologetic embrace that I had ever had. It was he, by the way, turned me away. But then…he was my rescuer when I first met the Hulta. A great friend whom I will never forget.

We celebrated until it was the early hours of the next day. And we slept long into the afternoons…well…except for the Hulta. Dengwi and the others and I were still asleep. When we woke up…we were traveling. I had never seen a happier Argul in my days.

We were home.

**Yeah…it's kind of _prissy_. I'm sorry. I couldn't think and I was in a rush. Oh please…please review this. Please. Don't send any hate mail. **


	7. Finally

**Yes! They're back. And you might have thought that it was a happy ever after. Not! What about the "Enemy"? Why else would I call this "A New Enemy"? Oh…story…yeah.**

We're back with the Hulta now…and everything is going so well. Right now we're heading towards Peshamba, which we'll get there in six days. I'm so excited. I just hope that it didn't look like it has been frosted all over again. That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen, especially to precious Peshamba. Anyways…last night was a night that I will not forget…about my mother.

I went over to the central fire with everyone. They laughed and joked. My earlier companions were getting used to the Hulta style. Moon Silk is still very nervous…especially now everyone knows who she is, Nemian's previous wife. She's been very close to the Mehmed's sister, promising to help her out through everything.

I sat down next to Dengwi, who was talking to Teil. I wanted to talk to Dengwi, so I waited in silence until they were finished talking.

"Dengwi," I said quietly. "Can you…" I cleared my throat, "…can you tell me about…mum?" I swallowed and waited, hoping that she would tell me. When I thought that she wasn't going to, "I'm sorry Dengwi, I didn't mean to –"

"No it's all right," she spoke quickly. "I can tell you about…our mum. I would like to answer your question. What do you want to hear first?"

I rejoiced. Never in my life have I heard anyone speak of my real mum, from a family. "How does mum look like?" I wanted to know, to know if I had ever seen her before.

"Mum…" she said the word like a prayer, "mum was pretty. Very pretty. Many of the male slaves took a fondness of her. You have look of her, I should say, except for your eyes. Mum had light brown eyes. Although the hair is the same and the skin tone too. She was a caring mother you know. Do you remember when you were sent to the Black Marble Corridor?" As if I could forget, it scared me too much to remember. I nodded my head. "Well…a woman sent you food." Of course I remember that lady; she fed me with her hands. I remembered that I felt as if I was her child.

(Sorry, this was long ago and I could only remember a little from my past, now some are coming back to me now.)

"Yes…I remember that lady," I replied. I remembered it well. The woman and I were weeping, and I was clinging onto her shoulders. Tears stung my eyes, and I shook myself. Listening to Dengwi, I felt like the younger sister.

"Claidi," Dengwi said in a tone of desperation. "That was mother. Our Mother." I felt as if I was in Chylomba again.

My throat was dry and it ached. I felt a lump there, and my heart pounded in pain. "How did you know that she came to me in the corridor?" I asked.

"She told me," she whispered. "Mother told me that she was going to go and feed a child in the corridor. She told me your name, and for me to remember it. Claidi, she died because of torture."

"What? How?" I gasped.

She shook her head. "I don't know. From what I heard, they starved her to death because of something that she did wrong. You would have been very happy if you knew her. Claidi, I'm sorry."

I was weeping, and she was weeping with me. Two sisters were weeping for their dead mother. We were clinging onto each other and sobbing onto our shoulders. What a sight that was. It caught a lot of attention, and all gazes were upon us.

"No matter," I squeaked. "We still have each other, sister."

"Yes," she sobbed. "We're still a family."

"Whoa…" said Ro.

Dengwi and I jumped from our little conversation and saw that everyone was looking at us. We wiped our tears and smiled. Even though we both came from different fathers, our mother remains the same for us. And we consider ourselves as the same blood.

Today was a surprise…for me, that is. Everyone knew except for me. Even my sister knew. Argul took out Yinyay and everyone was in shock when they saw her growing into a Tower, even the animals but Thu only rejoiced. He had me go in there with Winter, Dengwi, Teil, Toy, Ashti and Dagger. Teil, Toy and Ashti were carrying bundles in the arms. Dagger and the others only smiled. Apparently Argul had wanted me to look my best.

The girls and I took a bath in a pool that Yinyay had created, large enough to fit a crowd, almost like a lake in there. We were provided with herbs and oil scented. For no reason, I made myself cut my hair again. When we came back from Summer, my hair had grown past my shoulder. And then I cut it while we were getting ready inside of Yinyay, up to my shoulders again.

"Now Claidi," said Teil, "I want you to close your eyes, all right? This is a ritual of the Hulta."

"Ritual?" I uttered. "I thought that the Hulta doesn't have any?"

"Oh but we do," implied Ashti. "The leader's chura is to close her eyes while we decorate you. This is a ceremony. I know you haven't been with us long enough so…just do what we tell you, Claidi-baa."

I shrugged and didn't protest. I would never want to violate the Hulta laws. So I closed my eyes and did what they told me. They did my make-ups and did not allow me to look at my face. Then they pulled a dress over me, satin silk, followed by some sheer. They allowed me to feel its embroidery but I couldn't make out what it was.

The embroidery ran down from my neck and twirled below me. Then they placed a headdress over me. It was like a tiara also…it had a weight over my head, but I was able to stand. I felt its design, it was not simple. According to my touch, it was entwined and encrusted with little stones. After the headdress, they clipped little ornaments onto my hair. For once in my life, I actually enjoyed these jewelries because they didn't cause me any headaches.

"All right, Claidi," said Winter's voice. "Open your eyes."

Slowly I lift my lids and let the lights shine through my eyes. My vision cleared and I saw how beautiful the others were. Dengwi had on an elaborate dress of summer green with gold embroideries of butterflies. Winter had a dress of purple with – I think – eight petticoats, also she had her purple lips again. Teil had stiff dress on, sewn with disks and coins. The others were dressed like her also but different designs and colors.

"You all look so beautiful," I exclaimed. They really do. Dagger took out a scabbard and tied it around my waste. It was a dagger. It was the dagger that she had given me. And then suddenly I knew what was going on. "Oh my God," I breathed. I looked at them and they nodded, smiling.

Dengwi had tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Claidi." She and I embraced tightly, and then the others came also.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but then Teil broke it. "We mustn't ruin her dress, girls." We parted and laughed.

"Yinyay!" called Winter. "Are they ready for the bride?"

"Yes, they are waiting," Yinyay replied back.

"Come on," said Toy excitedly. "You mustn't keep the groom anxious, Claidi-baa."

"But my horse –" I began.

"We've all ready had her ready, Claidi," said Dagger. "Come on, let's go."

I nodded and followed them. Before I stepped, I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. The headdress had diamonds in it. And my dress had green leaves embroideries. In my hair, they had placed stringed ornaments of leaves and flowers. They had put kohl around my eyes and my lips were cranberry color.

"All right," I said, finishing looking at myself, "let's get married."

I rode on Sirree, who had green plaits in her mane and tassels decorating her saddle. All eyes were upon me and I felt shy, very shy under their gazes. I kept my eyes low, onto the back of Sirree's mane. How many weddings had I been as a bride? Three? Right now is my fourth. I rode to the front and got off of Sirree and looked at Argul.

He was…magnificent. His tea-colored skin and black hair and eyes were beautiful. His sun-yellow clothes made him look like a king. He was smiling, a lovely smile. "Finally," he said. Everyone laughed and then the wedding began.

There were many dances and food. I danced a lot with Argul, and then with the other rest of the men, even the youngest ones – Hyacinth – Crystal's baby son (Mehmed's sister). One day, I thought, I will carry my own child.

We turned the celebration in when it was the early hours of the morning. I am married and pregnant…wow.

**Oh please...please review this. It'll be something nice from you to me.**


	8. A Family Farewell

**I'm sorry that the story is getting very slow…but you see…it's kind of getting there. My ideas are coming in slowly.**

Peshamba is still beautiful as always, except for that second time when I was there. It's still the great clockwork city that we had first arrived in…two years all ready? This will be my third time.

I'm riding on Sirree. I missed her so much that I did not stop holding onto her since the day after Argul and I were back with the Hulta. She misses me too. She and Mirreen had become friendly toward each other, which is rather good. Ha!

Peshamba welcomed us with a celebration. They remembered us. The clockwork birds flew out of the trees and music was in the air. We are staying in the Traveler's Rest again. Argul and I are sharing a room together…this one is as big as the last room that we stayed in the house last…year? Anyways…Thu is in here also and he loves it. Yinyay has been put inside of Argul's pocket. If you cannot find any safer place to put something precious, you can always ask Argul.

By the way…where is Argul?

I found him of course…in the stables with Blurn, checking on the horses. He greeted me with a kiss and we both walked into the peacock garden, and sat on the same bench. We were enjoying ourselves when…

"Claidi! Argul!"

We both looked and saw Venn, Dengwi, Winter and Ngarbo rushing toward us. What did they do that made them start running like this? Had Ro done something wrong all ready?

"Oh no," I said and stood up. Argul did the same. It had been Venn who called for us.

"What is it, brother?" asked Argul when they reached us. "Is someone hurt?"

Venn shook his head and smiled. Dengwi was supporting his weight. "I – we want to get marry. Here…right now."

"What?" The words had come from me and not Argul. I'm always surprised and not Argul. Why? "Dengwi?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"We want our marriages also, here in Peshamba," implied Ngarbo.

"Um…" I said. "Dengwi, sister dear, can I drag you away for a moment?"

"Sure Claidi," she said. She and Argul helped Venn onto the bench. It seemed that he had a lot of wine. I pulled her away a few yards before speaking. "What is it, Claidi?"

I paced around before I spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dengwi?" I asked.

She nodded again. "Yes, it is my wish. And I really want to do this, Claidi," she replied. "You married here, right? Venn and I thought about marrying here also, and then Ngarbo and Winter decided to do the same thing."

"But Dengwi," I said, trying to find the words that wouldn't upset her, "I think that you should wait." Her pleased face turned into a frown. "It isn't that I don't want you to marry but –" she took off "– it's because you're too young!" I called. The others were looking at me. "Oh no," I murmured. The others walked toward me.

"I'm all right marrying Dengwi, Claidi," said Venn honestly.

"It's not that," I mumbled.

"I think that it's all right for their marriages, Claidi," spoke Argul. "Why aren't you the same?"

I rubbed my temple. "She's too young," was all that I said.

"You married at a young age also," said Venn. "And that was when you were seventeen. Younger than your sister right now. She's eighteen and you're nineteen –"

"I think that I know my age and hers, thank you very much," I snapped. I sighed and gave a little rampage while the others watched. I sighed again and calmed down on the bench. All ready, I had to give my sister away. So quick. "Do you love her, Venn?" I asked.

He walked over to me and dropped down on one knee. "Claidi, you know me well enough to trust me with a family member," he said. "You are my sister-in-law and I have my brother married to you. Will you not do the same for me? Remember," he added and smiled, "that if it wasn't for me, you would have still been at the Rise."

I reached over and slapped him on the head. "Shut up Venn," I said. "Follow me." I stood up and started walking, when I noticed that no one was following, I turned around. "Anyone coming? I'm looking for Dengwi."

"Does this mean it's a yes?" asked Ngarbo and Venn.

"What do you think? Now come on before she leaves this place."

We couldn't find her anywhere, so we asked the Hulta to help along. Two hours later, Argul, Venn and I found her. Do you recall that grove that I was in – the one with the creepy moving statues that followed me into the square? Well…she was there. And the statues – they're keeping out of my sight…which is good.

"Dengwi!" I called and caught up with her, she was trying to avoid me again. I grabbed her hand tight, not letting go no matter how much she struggled. "Dengwi…Dengwi – listen to me!" That voice! Was it mine? I…I don't know but it stopped her though. Oh well…I'll think about it later, right then wasn't the time.

"It's not fare, Claidi!" she rasped. "You get to marry to someone whom you love. And I – I don't! Mother was pregnant with you when she was sixteen. You're already married and pregnant. Why can't I have a life as a wife and a mother?"

She started sobbing onto my shoulder. "That's why I've come and look for you, silly," I said in her ear. "If you had given me time to think about this engagement of yours and Venn, I would have said yes earlier. But you didn't, you ran off." I signaled to the men to walk over and they did. I raised a hand to Venn and he took it. Then I parted myself from Dengwi and gave her hand to Venn. "Now…let's have a wedding."

We went down to Marriage Street (after the couples had finished dressing) and into the building. There, they signed the forms, first were Winter and Ngarbo, then Dengwi and Venn. The Hulta had filled the whole building and brought gifts. They were married off by the same Halo-hat doll that had married me to Argul and him to me. They said their vows and then they were known as husbands and wives.

We – the Hulta – celebrated and the Peshambans and other travelers celebrated with us. How long did this festivity last? I don't know but it was long enough to set me to sleep. They were given with a certificate and had free food in the town. The Hulta traded and bought stuff for the next journey.

Everything was going fine until they had to leave. It was their decision – again. Argul and I were having lunch in the main hall with Moon Silk, Mehmed (who took a fancy in her), Blurn, Ashti, Teil, Ro, and Dagger.

Dengwi came and sat across from me while I was half way through my drink. I finished and looked at her. She was half smiling. "What is it?" I inquired.

"May I talk to you, Claidi, privately?" she asked. I shrugged and stood up. "Tell him," she addressed to Venn and the others. "I need to talk to my sister." They nodded and she dragged me out of the building and into a little courtyard outside. "Claidi…I don't know how to tell you this…but –"

"Oh my, you're pregnant," I gasped, cutting her sentence. "All ready?"

"No, it isn't –"

"You're going to be a mother, like me also."

"Claidi –"

"Well this is good news, I'll –"

"Claidi listen to me." I went quiet. She had her hands on my arms, calming me down. "I'm not pregnant. Venn and I had not decided about anything like that – not yet though." She inhaled and let it out. "We're going home. Venn and I are going to the Rise. Ngarbo and Winter will be heading to wherever they came from. This is what I'm telling you." I felt as if I was struck by a punch of a doll in my stomach. I moved her hands away from me. I was frozen for a minute. "Claidi –" she meant to embrace me but then it was my turn that I ran away.

I didn't run – I flew and made myself invisible. I flew to the top of the CLOCK and wept, sitting next to the unicorn. I wept and thought for the thousandth time that it was time to let go. Dengwi was a grown woman, and she does not need my help. Besides…it was she who led the revolution at the House.

I know that I was invisible, but Argul found me. He landed right next to me. "Claidi," he whispered. I became visible and he sat down, with one arm on my shoulder. I laid my head on his chest and continued to be quiet.

"It's a beautiful sunset, don't you think?" he asked after a while. Yes, it was a beautiful sunset over Peshamba. The lights were starting to dim up.

"Yes," I agreed. "How did you find me here?"

"It's obvious," he said. "_There_'_s enough time for everything._ You came up here so you'll have more time with your sister." Damn. He knows me too well. I nodded. "People grow up, Claidi, and there's no way anyone can stop that. You should know, because you changed a lot."

"Yes," I murmured. "I should let her go. She is married to him. But…"

"But?"

"It's difficult to let go of someone when you found out that they're your family." I wept again. "She knew my mother, Argul. She's the closest who ever knew my mother. She's the first who ever said something nice about our mother. Others had said that my mother was just a slave and that was it. Nothing good at all, only a slave."

He cupped my chin and wiped my tears then he kissed me. "No matter how far she is…you know that she is closer to you, Claidi." He wrapped his arms about me. "You can still go and visit her whenever you wish it; I'm not going to stop you." I nodded again. We stayed there for a long time. "They're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm letting Yinyay sending them off, outside of the town. Do you wish to tell Dengwi?"

I sighed. "She needs her sleep. And besides…I need to buy something."

I went to a jewel shop this morning, very early. I was lucky that the Peshambans are up early to open shops. I bought a gift and wrapped it in a parcel and ran off quickly. By then they were all ready out of the town. The Hulta were all ready with them. I ran to the stables and saw that both Sirree and Mirreen weren't saddled. There was no point of getting onto either of the horses when I alone would have flown faster. So then I became invisible and flew off again. Where they were setting off, I did not know. But then once I saw where Yinyay was growing, I urged myself toward her.

The Hulta had all ready said their farewells. Everyone had…everyone had said it except for me. I got there, but I landed five feet from the air. I stumbled and ran toward them just in time when Dengwi was setting her foot inside of Yinyay with a gloomy face.

"Dengwi!"

She stopped and turned. Venn was standing behind her and so were the other rest. "Claidi," she sighed. We rushed toward each other and embraced. I bit my lips and we both sobbed. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"And let my only sibling go without saying farewell? You must be out of your mind." I parted and wiped my tears away like a child. "Oh Dengwi, I'm so sorry. I had been too selfish – too protective. You're –"

"No Claidi. It's my fault. I had thrown too much things at you too fast. I am the one who should be apologizing. You were only doing your duties as an older sister."

"Well." I shrugged. "You must've thought that I was awful at it."

"No you –"

"Oh just admit it."

She giggled. "All right, you weren't that bad but on the right track you were."

I smiled and handed her the parcel. "Here…a gift from your sister. Keep it always."

She accepted. "I promise."

We stared at each other with our eyes wet with tears. "Now move along," I said, jokingly. "I want to say good bye to the others."

She moved aside and then Winter rushed over and threw her arms around me. "Claidi! This is really good bye for now. I can't believe it. I really can't."

"Well…" I breathed, "…we can still keep in touch, if you like."

"Oh don't worry I will." She grinned beautifully then set off to Argul.

"Lady," said Ngarbo.

"Ngarbo."

"This is our first proper farewell."

"Yes," I said and smiled, "it is." I recall the last was when Argul and I escaped from them with a surprise. He saluted me and went inside of the Tower. It was Venn's turn then. "Venarion."

"Claidi," he said as he straightened himself from his bow. "Now this is really goodbye. Is there a chance that you and my brother will come and visit us at the Rise someday?"

I looked over at Argul, who shrugged. Apparently he doesn't care if I go…but he will when I drag him along. "Yes, there will be," I said. I took out my hand to him and he shook it. "Now I'm going to keep an eye on you two and if Dengwi is upset…your head will roll."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and stopped myself. "No I mean it. I'm going watch over Dengwi."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Oh I trust you all right," I said. He smiled, showing his teeth. "A little," I added and he stared at me from his nose. I smiled. "All right, I trust you. But I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"Fine," he said happily. "Well…farewell Claidi. Take care."

"You too, Venn."

Venn turned and was surprised to see Argul standing behind him. For the first time, I saw the two of them embrace each other, not with coldness, but with love. And then, they all left, except for Moon Silk, who I may add had taken a liking of the Hulta. Argul and I stood together, watching our brother and sister and Winter and Ngarbo leaving on Yinyay as she flew away and turned into a tiny speck at the distance.

We will meet again. '_No matter how far she is_…_ you know that she is closer to you, Claidi._'

**Oh please…please review. I know this isn't getting exciting but I really, really want to know how I am doing so far.**


	9. Double Deliveries

**All right, right now it is nine months and Claidi is going to give birth. So…hold on. **

I miss them. I miss them very much, well…my sister. I do wander how she is. I do watch them though. She's living happily with her new family. So there's no point of watching her anymore. Now I have to watch around me. I can't wear any trousers, since they wouldn't fit me. So I had to wear a dress all the time. It was like a jumper over my tunic, since the dress was sleeveless. I like the design though, like odd patterns.

My belly is getting big and…it's quite strange.

There are other women here who are pregnant also…but theirs is not as big as mine. Yes. I've been comparing my belly to others. I do keep myself healthy, taking advices from the old ladies here who are all ready grandmothers and others who had been mothers for a long time.

I did talk to Argul about it. He laughed.

"Argul, this is serious," I said firmly. "What if it's an illness? What if something goes wrong during the birth?"

"Well Claidi-baa, I think that you've been eating too much and the baby has grown fat inside of you," he replied and chuckled.

"Very funny, Argul," I said bitterly. "So you don't care if the baby has caught an illness? What if I ate something wrong?" I'm getting all worry.

Argul took me in his arms and tightened my shoulders. "I'm sure that it's natural. And who knows…it might be a surprise." I gasped. He looked alarm at me. I shook my head. "What is it, darling?"

"The baby kicked," I replied to him.

He chuckled again. "You'll be a mother soon," he said. "So stop being grumpy."

I nodded with a smile and went to sleep in his arms. It was true. Lately during my pregnancy I was grumpy and snapping. But it was common for pregnant women to be grouchy. I don't know why but it just happens.

This morning I woke up and was lying on such a wet gooey spot. What!

And then it came. The pain. The PAIN! It hurts! I gasped and screamed. It was coming from betwixt my thighs. What is going on? I shook my head and tried to ignore it, but the pain was too immense. My heart thumped faster, my breathing increased and my head ached. I shut my eyes and then when I opened them, there were women rushing in, Argul was in the tent with me, but was rushed out.

"Argul!" I shrieked and cried. I needed him. What's happening to me?

Toy and Ashti came behind me, supporting me to sit up. Another woman dabbed my head with a wet cloth. Women came in and out with pails of water. Teil spread my legs and lifted up my skirt.

"Teil, what are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Claidi, it's coming out!"

"What? What is?" I moaned and tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Shh…" soothed Ashti in my ear. "It'll be all right, Claidi. Be patient."

"It hurts, it hurts…" I complained to her.

"Claidi," said Teil in a quaky voice, "I'm going to need you to push."

What? I was shocked. "Push?"

"Push, yes, push." She underlined it with a nod.

And so I pushed. Ow! I finished pushing and then I heard a high pitched sound. The sound of a newborn crying. It broke my heart and I wept more. I saw Teil wrapped the baby in a towel.

"It's a –" she began but then I screamed again. What now! Damn it. I thought it was over. "Claidi…" she said as she handed the baby to the nearest women to clean. "You have to push again."

"A…a…again?" I stuttered.

She nodded and I pushed once more. Another cry.

This one was not a baby's voice, but Teil's. "The baby, he's stuck!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "Do I need to push more? This really hurts!"

"Don't push Claidi," she said in a hurry. "You will hurt the baby by pushing."

"But I pushed and the other –"

"The cord is wrapped around the neck!"

Everyone gasped and I heard more movement outside. Oh no. What does Teil mean by that? Why does everyone so nervous now?

"I – I can't deliver the baby!" gasped Teil.

"No!" I moaned.

What will happen if she doesn't? Will the baby and I die? I can't leave Argul and the baby alone in this world. What will happen? Please…God if you're out there and listening and watching…please send me a miracle.

"Move aside Teil," said a pure voice. So familiar that the fine hair behind my neck (which I may add was covered in sweat) rose. I caught a glance of the long black hair with white strands in it. "Push when I tell you to, Claidi," said the woman. "I just need you to hold on for a while. Can you do that?" I nodded and waited in agony.

Two voices crying. Two newborn voices crying.

"Push." I pushed.

The women were sighing inside the tent. The Hulta outside were cheering. The babies were crying. And I…I was relief that it was over. Finally…free at last.

They cleaned the babies and handed one to Argul, who came in to congratulate me, and the other to me. I'd never been happier. Argul came to my side with the other child and kissed me. It was a boy and a girl. The girl came out first and the boy last. They were so beautiful that I had to cry…again.

The babies…let me tell you about our babies. First the girl, whom Argul named Azalyae (which means "moon" in Hulta), had light skin and her hair was black like Argul's. Her eyes…we haven't seen her eyes yet, but I know that they would be beautiful. The boy, whom I named as Kirad (Argul's father who everyone had loved so much, and Argul has nothing against it, he loved it too), has a lighter skin tone than Argul's but with my hair color. His eyes too were unseen.

"Look who's here, Claidi," whispered Argul in my ear.

I looked and saw Ustareth standing at the entrance of the tent and smiling at us. It was she who came and helped. She delivered my second baby. She came and helped. She had the courage to step out from her country and to aid me.

There was a lot of muttering outside of the tent.

"Ustareth," I whispered.

"Claidi," she said and her smile broadened. "I see that you are a mother now."

"Thank you," I said. I was shaky all over. I was shocked also.

"Thank you mother," said Argul. "It wouldn't have been like this if you haven't come."

She walked over to Argul and planted a kiss on his forehead. Then she touched Kirad's and Azalyae's cheeks. "I'm a grandmother now," she said happily. She stood up straight and said, "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to greet the Hulta." She stepped out of the tent, leaving Argul and the babies with me.

"You were great," he said softly.

Still shaky, I answered, "I almost died. I almost failed us. I –"

"But you're alive, love," he cut in. "And I'm proud of us very much."

Azalyae made a sound and opened her eyes. They were hollow and dark like Argul's. She opened her mouth and yawned while Kirad moved and cried. Argul and I chuckled.

"You better start feeding them," he said.

Ah…breast feeding the babies. I've seen other women done it before, but I've never tried it. But I fed them anyways. It hurts. The babies bite and sucked until they were asleep. I fed one at a time and sometimes when I thought that they were asleep, I would try to move them but they would start drinking again. They're really selfish, hogging me onto themselves. Especially Kirad, who is the youngest, hang onto me nonstop. While Azalyae waits for her turn in Argu's armsl.

Ustareth stayed with the Hulta for a week. She came by to do some checks on the newborns of mine and others. She said that she was wearing off any illness in the offspring. Before she left, she gave Kirad and Azalyae a necklace for each. It was in the same style as the rings that she had created long ago. It's to "help develop their powers," she had said. Argul and I didn't have anything against it.

As long as our family is safe, we wouldn't have to worry about anything.

**Oh my…such a long description of her birth. I'm sorry if it was long but I thought that there should be something interesting during her children's birth. Oh…please review this. I really want to know how it was. A bit strange? Slow? What is it?**

**Review please!** **And be nice while you're at it. He he.**


	10. The Mysterious Raiders

**All right…I'm going to skip some years. It is five years later and things had been going great between Claidi and her lovely family until disaster strikes.**

It has been a long time since I last wrote in here. I haven't written in here for…five years? Wow! That is a long time. I'm sorry. I've been busy because of the kids. They have Argul's eyes, those dominant eyes. Azalyae has my nose, Kirad has his father's. Azalyae has Argul's hair and Kirad has mine. Everything is lovely, just lovely.

Argul and I took Kirad and Azalyae to visit their grandmother and their aunt and uncle at the Rise. We even took them to their great-grandmother and their pathetic lonely uncle also. They never wished to set foot there again. Argul and I laughed at that. (We're not thinking about Raven Tower at all, it's too dangerous. Besides…Twilight might steal my daughter away from me.)

Dengwi and Venn have a son, two years younger than both of my children. His name is Emir, a very lovely boy with his father's eyes and his mother's look, but he has his father's personality. I have a smug nephew. Kirad loves to bully him. Argul loves it too but Venn doesn't. We had just finished visiting them three days ago.

Dengwi and Venn are thinking about a couple more children. Argul and I…we're thinking about it too. Kirad is a lonely energetic boy and Azalyae wants a sister to play dolls with.

How are Winter Raven and Ngarbo? Let me just say that we had delivered them a flying letter and they sent us one back. Winter has been pregnant three times all ready, she's getting ready for her fourth now. She says for me to have a competition with her. I don't think so. I'm being careful.

Mehmed and Moon Silk had married a couple of months ago. It seems to me that she enjoys Mehm more than creepy Nemian. Ha! Nemian deserves it, that damned husband. Whoever marries him will suffer like poor Moon Silk. Well…she's pregnant now if you want to know that. When she was with Nemian, I don't think that he ever wanted children. She does.

We're traveling to Panther's Halt now. The Hulta is very excited about it. The children and I are the same. It was there that Argul's father, Kirad, had met Ustareth-Zeera. Argul and some of the men had gone hunting now. We're getting ready for dinner.

Azalyae has come into the wagon now.

"Mama!" she says in an irritated voice. "Tell Kirad to give me back my doll. He's going to ruin her."

"She's lying," said Kirad, who came running to the wagon to join us. His brown hair was flowing on his shoulders. "It was she who gave me the doll, mama. Don't believe her." I reached over and grabbed Azalyae into my lap. Her black hair is always coming out of her braids.

"I did not," said Azalyae. She placed her hands on her hips. Sometimes I can see myself in her. It made me laughed. "I was playing with Windy (Azalyae's doll) and then you came and took her away. Mama! Tell him to give it back!"

"Kirad," I said quietly as I combed Azalyae's hair, "give your sister back her doll."

He gave me an Argul grin. "She's going to have to catch me first," he said and made a run for it. But a hand grabbed him and he went into the air.

"Papa!" squealed Azalyae excitedly.

If I can't control Kirad, Argul can. "What are you doing, little man?" Argul asked Kirad.

"Nothing," he said mischievously.

Argul raised his eyebrows at him. "Really? Then why are you playing with a girl's toy? Surely a warrior doesn't do that."

"Ugh!" Kirad tossed the toy down onto the ground. Azalyae grabbed it quickly. "I am a warrior. And I play with guns."

"Oh no, you don't," I said and stood up with Azalyae in my arms. I pinched Kirad's nose lightly. "Not yet."

"But papa said –"

"Papa never said anything like that," snapped Azalyae. "Did you, papa?"

"I did say one day he will," said Argul. He grinned and looked at me. I shook my head.

"See," said Kirad. He blew a raspberry at Azalyae. She returned it. And on and on they went as Argul and I carried the children to the central fire.

I got some food and fed it to the kids. Their argument was forgotten. Thu came by and joined them as they rubbed his ear. He was spoiled by them. After their dinner, I gave them their violins lessons. Yes. I am still carrying on with my violin. Once learned, it cannot be forgotten, right? Azalyae is getting better, but Kirad plays the violin like a drum.

The day repeats as we neared Panther's Halt. The children are more excited than ever, the adults are thinking about what to trade. We are just five days from the town. Argul had arrived riding next to me while I was on Mirreen.

"Would you like to come riding to the town first?" he asked.

"And the kids?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "Surely they want to come also."

"It's too dangerous for the kids to come riding with the group," he said. "Besides, we have to check it first before having the whole Hulta join the town."

It was true. Every time before we come to a city we always have the leader and a couple of men to check it out first.

"All right," I agreed. "I'm going to leave the children in Teil's hands. When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of minutes," he replied.

I nodded. "Do you want to come and tell the kids with me?" he nodded and together we rode and found the kids. We took them to Teil's wagon where she was feeding a two year old boy. "Teil," I said as soon as she looked up. "I'm going to ask you a favor. Could you watch the kids until I come back from the checking with the men?"

She smiled. "I would love to, who wouldn't want to take care of these sweet munchkins? I'll have them safe in my wagon, Claidi. Don't worry about anything."

Azalyae cling onto my shoulders. "Will you get me another doll, mama?" she asked. She showed me Windy, who had an eye missing.

I frowned and laughed. "Did Kirad do that?"

"I sure did mama," answered Kirad on Argul's lap. "I used papa's knife when he wasn't watching," he added proudly.

Argul looked at him and Kirad smiled with pride. "I better start keeping my weapons away from you, you mischievous boy." He turned to me and nodded. "We better start going now."

Kirad gave him a hug and Azalyae planted a kiss on my cheek. Then we switched children and another kiss I received and Argul the same. We left the children in the wagon and started off. We rode north toward Panther's Halt and did not rest until it was noon. We paused to have some drinks and a little rest for the horses. After the rest, we were off again.

At night we built a small fire and ate. Argul laid out a blanket and he and I curled on it. That night I dreamt that the Hulta was being raided with balloons flying overhead. It wasn't the balloons of the City. They were different. They were in the mushroom type of design, but it contained some pointy corners. They weren't gray but summer yellow. Some of the wagons were lit on fire and people were rushing around. Guns went on and screams filled the air. The clashes of knives.

In my dream I saw a man taking hold of Azalyae and another had Kirad. Kirad took out a dagger – I recognized it to be one of Argul's – and stabbed the man who had him. As for Azalyae, her brother tried to help free her. I saw Mehmed running toward them with a dagger ready for a strike.

"Azalyae!" I shrieked and woke up. I had startled the others and woke them up.

"What is it?" croaked Argul. But by the look of my face he was then wide awake.

I summoned one of my doll servants – who were all given to me by Ustareth – and grabbed onto the doll.

"I need to check on the Hulta," I said quickly to Argul. He nodded and grabbed the doll's other arm.

"I'm coming too," said Blurn and Ro. They grabbed another of the dolls as it appeared at my command.

"Stay with the others, Badger," ordered Argul. "Start heading to Panther's Halt and we'll come." Badger nodded.

I nodded to the doll and we were off. It was like Ustareth had described to me. It was a pleasing, airy sensation. We arrived at the camp of the Hulta. It was all ready over. Some of the tents and wagons had been burned down. Not a lot of people were wounded, which was a good thing. I ran to the place where I had seen in my dream. Argul followed me. No one was there. And then –

"Mama! Papa!"

I turned around and saw Kirad holding a bloody dagger in his right hand. He had a cut on his sensitive cheek. He was crying.

"Mama!" he cried and threw himself into my arms.

"Kirad," I said firmly, "where is your sister?" the child shook his head madly and the tears splattered. "Kirad?" my voice cracked.

"Claidi, Argul!" Mehmed came running toward us. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her. She was too well kept from me. There were so many of them. Twenty balloons I think. A hundred men in some sort of a blue and gold suit. All of them wore a badge of a small oval or something." He shook his head like Kirad. "I don't know if they took Azalyae or not. Last time I saw was that she was running."

Blurn showed up behind Argul, breathing fast. "Check if everyone is here, Blurn," ordered Argul. "And look for my daughter."

"I – I stabbed a man who tried to take me, papa," said Kirad in a shaky voice. "I tried getting Azalyae but then she started glowing and I got scared. And then one of the bad people pulled me away. I was really scared, mama."

"Shh…" I said soothingly. "It's all right. Mama's here and there's nothing to be afraid of, darling."

I picked him up in my arms and went to every tents and wagons and restored them back by imagining its actual form before it was burned. Everything was restored. The Hulta stared in awed, but they have all ready seen me done such things before. I went over to wounded people and did the same thing. It left no scar or bruises. I found Argul, who was holding onto a man whom I've never seen before.

"Who do you work for?" Argul demanded the mysterious man.

But the man shook his head, and out of nowhere, he drew out a knife. I screamed. Argul stepped into action for a defense. But the man stabbed himself in the neck. We all held our breaths for a long time.

"His badge," I said. "Maybe it can give us a clue."

Argul shook his head. "I've all ready checked him. He had tossed it into the fire before I got to the okk."

I cursed in my head, not daring to let Kirad hear it. But he's all ready heard enough curses to repeat them.

"Argul, Claidi," said Blurn who came running, trying to catch his breath. "We've checked for everyone. No other people are missing except for one: Azalyae."

_**Oh no! What do they want with her? No one knows except for me…the author. If you want to know…keep reading and…**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review! **_

_**Review!**_

_**Review! **_

_**The good parts are coming soon.**_

_**If you check out the name "Emir", an Arabian name...you'll understand why I had picked it. hee hee. If you had trouble pronouncing Azalyae's name it's "aa-zel-yay".** _


	11. The Afterwards

**What has happened to Azalyae? Will the Hulta go and get her back in this chapter? What are they going to do! Don't know...? Well here's an advice…keep reading, my dear readers. It is known to be very good for your brain and…curiosity. Hee hee. **

**And again I do not own these books. I wish I had…urgh…**

I was so stunned that I felt as if the whole world had tumbled onto me. Kirad wailed in my arms. Argul looked dead frozen. Why would anyone want to take my child away from me? And…why just Azalyae and not Kirad also?

"Argul?" asked Blurn in a concerned voice. "What should we do?"

For a moment I thought that he wasn't going to answer. Then, "Keep all women and children inside the wagons," was what he said. "The outriders should keep close. I want fifty riders up in the front and back for each. All should be armed and ready. Anyone sees or hear anything unusual shall come and tell me." He turned to me. "Claidi," he addressed me, "we need Yinyay and your servants."

I nodded my head. "Yes Argul." All of my servants appeared from thin air and stood in front of me. "You are to listen to my husband's orders." They bowed and turned to Argul and gave another bow.

Argul was silent for a moment. "I want a couple of you to get my fellow Hultas who are heading to Panther's Halt. I will have Ro go with you. Bring them all back." Argul turned to Ro. "I want you not to tell them. The only word that you are allowed to give them is that it is my order. Understand?" Ro nodded and grabbed onto one of the doll's arm. Then Argul turned to the other rest of the dolls. "That's all I need from you. You may listen to your mistress."

The dolls turned away from him to me. "Whatever it takes," I said in a firm voice, trying to keep my voice still before I started crying, "I want you to search high and low searching for me daughter. Do you understand that?"

They opened their eyes at me. _Yes madam_, I heard them say to me. They bowed and flew up into the sky with the Hulta watching in amazement…and then they disappeared. Argul led Kirad and me into our wagon. And there I burst out crying. I've never cried in front of Argul before. This time I cried and cried. He took Kirad and me in his arms and tried to soothe us. It almost worked but I was just too worried over Azalyae.

Who would ever do such a thing to a mother? Poor Azalyae, she must be scared to death. I'm sorry about the wiggly words; I've been crying and still am. I almost covered this page with tears.

Kirad is asleep next to me. Thu is watching over us while Argul is observing the damages that the raiders had done. He's examining those who had been killed by the Hulta warriors. He also had Yinyay out, invisible and flying over us, protecting and detecting anything unusual. He went in and told me that he had sent a flying letter to everyone, including Ustareth.

"Claidi?" I looked. It was Moon Silk, wrapped in a blanket. "Claidi…" she repeated.

"What is it?" I asked. Ever since she left the City, she had always worn a happy face, but now…she looked as if she was at the City again. "Are you all right, Moon Silk? You shouldn't be wandering around here. What if something –"

"Claidi, I'm sorry about what happened to Azalyae," she whispered. "It was my fault for not watching her. Teil said that she needed to do something and she left your children in my hands. I thought of your children as angels and did not expect that anything would happen, so I left the wagon and went off to check on Crystal and her child. And then that was when _they_ started coming in."

I shook my head at her. "It isn't your fault, Moon Silk," I said quietly, although I felt a lump in my throat. "Things happen randomly when you least expect it to. I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone. I had always known that something horrible would befall on my children after they are born. I was told that something would happen to them. No one has to take the blame for it except for the culprit, and he or she will pay."

My mind rest upon Twilight Star, the Princess of the Raven Tower, and mother of the real Claidissa Star. It could be her. She had wanted the Wolf Queen, the Power. But it is I who became it. But…what has Azalyae have to do with this thing if it's all ready over?

I looked at the solemn Moon Silk. "Moon Silk," I said and her head rose up at me. "Do you remember anything about the raiding, besides the part when they started attacking? Do you remember how their badges had looked?"

But she shook her head. "To tell you the truth Claidi," she answered, "everything had happened so fast that it had seemed to be like a dream. You see blurry faces; you see the wind blowing, you see things that only happen in dreams."

To that, I did not ask anymore questions. Her words are true. She is an honest person. Very sweet and polite in all kinds of ways that you cannot find a reason to hate or distrust her. After that, she walked off to her wagon which she shared with Mehmed. I did not sleep. Too afraid and anxious to have my slumber. I stayed up until dawn. Kirad woke up and thought that everything was a dream until he saw me weeping and Azalyae gone. That was when he believed it and comforted me.

"Do not cry, mama," he said in his high pitched, now shaky, voice. "We will find Azal. I promise that we will, mama." I took him in my arms and rocked him. "If it's Azalyae who you want right now, I can trade with her. I will find her and take her spot and you can be happy."

"Oh God, no!" I gasped in surprise. What made him think of that? One child missing is all ready painful. But to have both? Has my son lost his mind? "Kirad, what makes you think of that?"

"Mama wants to be happy, right?"

"Mama is happy enough to still have one child with her. But mama will be sadder if all her children are taken away."

He looked at me with Argul's eyes. I could see Argul in him. But his skin tone is lighter than Argul's and mine; not tan yet. And so hasn't Azalyae. They're still children and they will develop their real skin tone when they're old enough.

He swallowed. "I…I…I thought that you favored Azalyae more because she is a girl. I'm sorry mama; I didn't want you to be sad. It's very sad to see you sad."

He embraced me and I thought that my heart would burst with love. I wiped away his tears and told him that everything would be all right once we find Azalyae. I told him that we weren't allowed to leave the wagons except when it's meal time. He understood it. Then he went on of how he had stabbed the man. Every detail he told me seemed real. It was actually. He did a good way of tell it. It was like I was reading something he had written. But this boy does not need to write down the descriptions, he can tell it like it is.

Argul came into the wagon and told me the plan. We're not staying in Panther's Halt. We're changing course. We're heading South…to the City.

**Ooooooooooooh. I have more coming soon. Just hold onto your seats and be patient. How's it going so far? Good? Bad? So so? Have an answer? Well…there's that little blue button down there (in case you want to tell me) where you can summit your answers to me. That way I can know. Thanks! **

**_Thank you, Kiriu. I see my mistake now...tee hee._**


	12. Another Problem

**Well…now we know what kind of thing is going on here. And finally at last too…don't you think so?**

**I do not own any of these characters (except for the ones that I have made up so far), cities, objects or whatever.**

I all ready know why we are heading there. Argul wants to report this problem and talk about it with the others. He really is good at this sort of thing. And I…I'm just good at worrying.

I'm still wandering who would do such a thing? Can it be the Raven Tower, that Twilight Star had always wanted my daughter for her "power of power" thing? Or can it be the Wolf Tower, they have balloons. Or can it be the Feather Tribe? Now why did I think of them? They're not domestic and very civilize…so they're out of my suspicion list. I bet that they would love to be in there. Another name popped into my head.

Ustareth.

Why her? I don't know. But why do I think that it is her. She wouldn't do this to her grandchildren, especially when the grandchild comes from her favorite son. Why do I think that she is in this game?

Who the hell is thinking about another game? Some creep I think. That person will pay a lot, not just from me but from the entire Hulta and others.

We're taking the long way to the City. We are going round the two routes to Peshamba. We're not going through the Rain Gardens, not again. And we're definitely not going through a dust desert.

Everyday I would wake up with tears rolling down my face. Kirad would be there, beside me, telling me that everything would be all right. He's just like his father. And I, Claidi – the Power of Powers – wept on my own son for comfort. No matter how much he tries to make me smile, I wouldn't. Do I seriously favor Azalyae over him? I hope not. I love them both, and equally.

But why do I feel rotten inside? Is it because Azalyae was the first child that came out, and the first daughter? Kirad…Kirad. I love the boy. He is my flesh and blood, and he survived with me when the cord was stuck around his neck. Yes, he is a mischief, like his father. Azalyae, she is like…a very lonely girl, but she has friends and everyone loves her. I mustn't be doing this. It's not right to favor children.

Oh my God.

For a moment I felt like the two WOMEN! I almost became like them! THEY favored the most mischief, and free spirited. And I – I favored the most well behaved. Ustareth and Ironel favored Argul because of his cunning attempts. And I favor Azalyae because of her behavior.

I WILL NOT BE LIKE THEM. NEVER!

Anyways…now back to my little upset lifestyle.

Kirad. He is a wonderful boy. He's the only comfort that I have with me, now that Argul is checking around for any dangers. He's brave, of course. After comforting me, he would take out Argul's knife (now his) and a rock and sharpen the edges. I've seen him done it many times with Mehmed and Ro, even Argul and the other men, and they adore him for that.

Remember, I must keep my mind on something.

Argh! I can't! It's too difficult. One of my children has been stolen in the middle of the night, and I have the other child here sharpening a knife for my protection.

Oh my. Now I wish that we have all ready reach the City.

Someone had called that we have reached Peshamba. I'll be back.

It wasn't like every time we got here. We would do our washing and trading. But today we only took sheltering.

I was in our room, watching over the sleeping Kirad until Argul came in. The town square was full of noises, and we could hear it from such a high place. He shut the door quietly and looked over at me with anxious eyes.

"Are there any news at all about Azalyae?" I asked him.

He looked around. Then something happened. I've never seen it, or I had but never recognized it and paid attention, but now I did. A white halo glowed around Argul. And then suddenly, all noises died down and there weren't any noises at all.

"I had just block all types of listeners from us three," he said. "They wouldn't hear a thing we say."

I nodded. "The news?"

"Yes, the news," he said and nod his head. "Come out," he ordered. Six of my servant dolls appeared right beside Argul. "We will keep these dolls in our hands. They were with the other rest of the dolls that you had sent had found our daughter…"

"And?" I urged him to keep speaking. What is it? What is it? "Tell me, Argul, tell me."

He shook his head. "I cannot say. I don't understand them. I think that we should wait until we are at the City. That's when we should know what has happened to our daughter."

"But –"

"It is a safer idea, Claidi." I went quiet. He walked over to me and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry, but it's best to hear the others' thoughts about this situation."

I nodded again. "All right. We'll…we'll wait until we are at the City then. But…but I still want to continue with the search of Azalyae."

"No Claidi." His voice was firmed and it seemed to have sent a vibration to my bones. "We will discuss this with the others. And that is that. No more buts, or ifs or anything else." I nodded my head to show him that I understood. "I'm sorry Claidi. But…I will talk to you about this. Let's sit down first, shall we?" I nodded. We went over to the table and sat across from each other. Argul nodded at the dolls and they disappeared.

"All right," I said and crossed my hands together on the table. "What is it?"

He didn't hesitate; he just blurted the words out. "Many children in Peshamba are missing too. It's not just the Peshamban; it is also the travelers who come here. This is the reason why Peshamba is very crowded. The travelers are going to stay here until the children are back. Now there aren't any fights going on, because if there are, many will die from the doll-guards. I don't want you to be off telling anyone about this. It is between you and me, nobody else. Not even the Hulta." He took my hands and squeezed them. "Promise me, Claidbarri. Promise me that it is not to be heard by any other Hulta. I do not want to get them involve into this situation."

I squeezed his hands back. Oh how I love him so much that it actually hurts. "I promise, Argul. I promise not to let them know about this." Then something came into my mind. "But…wouldn't they hear it from other travelers –"

"Don't worry," he cut in. "I've all ready taken care of that. I've made sure that something like that wouldn't be heard by any other Hulta. Claidi…I am going to ask you to…help put a force field around them."

How am I going to do that? "How am I going to do that?" I asked him. I really don't know how to.

He let out a breath. "Just think about whatever comes to your mind. Imagine what you want to see and it will work…or so it happens to me. Just try it."

"All right," I murmured. In my head I imagined something invisible surrounding the Hulta. I imagined it to be protecting everyone from harm. "All right, I'm finished with my imagination."

"Good. And let's have high hopes that it will work."

We arrived to the City within the next eight days of traveling. The Hulta has never been here before; it was always Argul, the children and me. Now it was only one child who is going to come with us to see Ironel.

But Kirad didn't want to go. He says that he prefer to stay with Blurn and the others, but when he remembered about what had happened to Azalyae, he decided to come with us.

When we entered the City, notification from a messenger came to us. We were to meet Ironel at her house. And so we traveled to her cold house by the lake. It wasn't flooded like last time, which was a good thing. I've only been to this house once and that was it. During the visits it had been in the Wolf Tower only.

We were received by a servant, who led us into – not a lobby – Ironel's bedroom. Argul greeted his grandmother lovingly. We weren't the only people in there: Venn, Dengwi, Emir, and – to my huge surprise – Ustareth.

"Grandma!" squealed Kirad as he ran into Ustareth's arms. Ustareth looked over Kirad and at me. I nodded at her, which she replied back.

"Claidi," rasped Ironel from her bed.

I went toward her. "Madam."

She took in a deep breath. "Is it true about what had happened?"

I nod my head. "It's true."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Winter Raven, Ngarbo, and Twilight Star. They all looked magnificent as always, people from Raven Tower. Twilight's eyes swept from Ustareth and rested upon me. I glared. I had a feeling that she was in this kidnapping children thing. But I was wrong.

"We have a problem," said Twilight calmly and sat on a chair gracefully. Her eyes flashed angrily, but aged a lot. "I want to know where they are," she commanded.

With Kirad in her arms, Ustareth spoke. "They? Who are they?"

Marvelously, Twilight rolled her honey eyes at her once favorite friend. "They are missing. Children from my Tower are missing."

**_Please review this chapter. I know that it took me a long time to finish it because I was distracted. I will try my best to get the others in as soon as possible, that is if I'm not distracted again._**


	13. Double Occasions at Ironel's House

**Okay. Things are getting out of control and no one knows what in the world is happening to the children or why it happens. But we'll get there soon. XD**

**Oh my God! I can't believe that I almost forgot about this story. I need to concentrate because I'm being distracted more than ever…stupid Photoshop. All right…the story, yes the story. **

It hurts to sit up now. Everything really hurts and I'm only strong enough to write in here. Kirad is sleeping now. Poor son…he's been worry sick over me, it should be the other way around.

Oh. What am I doing? You're probably lost and don't know what I'm talking about. Here…let me start from where I left off.

I thought that this situation was going to be Twilight's idea of mating powers together…but children from the Raven Tower are missing also. It cannot be Wolf Tower, can it?

No, it isn't them either because children are missing from there the same.

We sat in Ironel's room, talking about the news. Argul and I gave them the news of the missing travelers' children and Peshambans.

"Ustareth," I said slowly. "Remember you told me, back at Summer, that natural abilities live in various people. Can it be true that the children who were taken away contained natural abilities?"

"It's a possible chance," she said after a moment of thinking. "That is true that some people have a natural ability in them. Azalyae and Kirad should inherit their powers from you." I was thankful that Kirad had gone outside with Thu and Emir, under the eyes of the Hulta and Ironel's guards. She smacked her lips. "Now, you told me of that night when they invaded the Hulta and Kirad told you that he saw something glowing from Azalyae and grew frighten, yes?"

"Yes," I responded. "He was pulled away just after that."

Ustareth stood up and paced the room back and forth. She went toward Ironel and touched the old woman's hand. Looking at me, she said, "They had come for those who had reached their natural abilities."

Shaking my head and trying to calm down, I stood up also. "But why would they only take children and not the adults. Surely that would make more sense, right?"

"In a way it might," said Venn, who spoke at last. He and Dengwi had been listening while we talked. "It is probably their plan to take those who had encountered natural abilities."

I frowned at his thinking. What does he meant by that? But Argul answered my puzzlement. "They want the children, and then slowly break their minds down and use them as their puppets."

"What!" I exclaimed and my voice exploded and echoed from every wall and corner. They all covered their ears. I waited until the sound died down before I spoke in a soft tone. "Why would they want to do that, especially to little children? Why use the children as puppets?"

"So they can use the children to do their biddings," he answered. "Just think of it, they want to become the dominant one, to rule over everyone, so they had an ability to search for every child who has encountered a special ability so they can grow stronger."

I bit my lips and did not say anything more, because at that time, Nemian came bursting through the door.

He was breathing hard and his shirt had a smear of soot on it. He's still handsome as always, that okk. He didn't dare look at everyone, just at his grandmother. "The City is under attack."

At that very moment, Ironel gave a sigh and moved no more.

"Mother!" gasped Ustareth.

"Grandmother," whispered the Wolf Tower princes.

"Ironel," I murmured.

While the City was attacked, we stayed at Ironel's house. Only her kin mourned for her. Kirad is one of them, but he didn't shed a tear. He never liked her and neither did Azalyae. But she's far away and this is something she doesn't know.

The Hulta paid their mourning little to her, I was the same. But I pity her very much. All her life she had been Wolf's Paw, and never had the courage to stop the nonsense. She let me destroyed the Law, and…I thank her for it.

We wore black, and had five days of mourning. The invasion still continued and I checked on it daily. The fifth day arrived and at night, Argul, Venn, and Nemian decided to help out the City. Ironel had many soldiers guarding over her house, plus the other rest that Nemian had brought with him.

They sat in a room and planned their invasion together, working as warlords. They had one of my doll servants in there so they can examine the City. I was in that room also, invisible before their very eyes. The door opened and Blurn stepped in, followed by many young and old Hulta men, some women as well. Argul looked up; even I knew what was going to happen.

Blurn's eyes were burning fierce, and it was concentrated on Argul. Argul shook his head. "No, I won't allow this."

"But Argul," said Blurn, "we want to help. This City is what you are part of, and you are part of us. Therefore we must help –"

"I do not want to put the Hulta in danger because of something I am part of," said Argul calmly. "The Hulta is my family, and I do not want this to happen to you lot."

"You've done this before," spoke Mehmed, "and see what had happened to you after you went for Claidi. Argul, this is like a Claidi thing and we understand these games, because it involves with us also."

"We must fight," said a man.

"They've taken our sweet princess," said a woman, who turned out to be…Teil. "Think of Azalyae's mother, Argul. Think of your wife. See how much she had to suffer, to worry about her children, when she was never cared by a mother herself."

Her words had hit him hard. I saw his stormy eyes and then it vanished. "I will get our daughter back, even if it takes my life."

That was when I reappeared, sitting on a chair behind him. The Hulta gasped, Nemian and Venn turned. Only Argul didn't overreact. "So you decided to show yourself at last, Claidibarri."

I bit back my tears. "Losing one family member is hard to endure," I croaked, "but to lose the one whom I love most will never cease."

I stood to leave but then something black came crashing from the ceiling. Smoke was everywhere; you can barely see your own hand. I felt Argul at my side, sheltering me. I couldn't breathe and the smell of fired guns filled the air.

"Is anyone hurt?" Argul asked above me.

"No," they answered.

"Venn?" asked Argul worriedly.

Venn appeared at our side. "I'm all right, and so is our ignorant cousin." He nodded toward Nemian who crouched in a corner. The smoke cleared and I saw the Hulta unharmed, my magic had worked after all. The black thing had turned out to be a cannon ball. We heard more of the cannons going on.

"Kirad," muttered Argul. "Come on!" he yelled over the noises. "Weapons out, Hulta, and we fight for our people and innocent lives!" The Hulta roared and I swear, the sound was like an army.

Venn grabbed Nemian's hand and followed the Hulta and us out of the building. We dodged falling objects of the house and cannons. Above us were crazy shaped balloons, the same balloons that I've had seen in my dream invading the Hulta. Somehow Argul had a rifle pulled out of nowhere and was firing at the balloons. I had to cover my ears as he shoot.

The Hulta women and children were seeking for cover, running everywhere but my aid had protected them from harm. Screams filled the air, cannons bellowing in the night, and guns roaring on and off.

"Claidi," said Argul, gasping. "Find my mother and Kirad, and protect yourself. Go!"

I did not need to be told twice. I set off at once, dodging falling and shooting objects. I was lucky that I had my dagger hanging at my belt, so I could use it at the enemies.

"Help me, mama! Papa!"

That voice stopped me. I twirled and saw Kirad surrounded by men in blue and gold uniforms. Instantly, I grabbed my dagger and went charging at them. I stroke at the nearest man I reached and got him on the back. He yelled and fell down. Then I reached for the others. A man slapped me hard across the face. I turned back to him and with a wave of my hand the man flew away sixteen feet from us. Another man took out a knife and stroke at me. I was lucky that I had another dagger, this other one was from Dagger also. I caught his knife with my daggers and kicked him where all men were weak at. I fought until I had Kirad's hand in mine.

A shot came out of nowhere in the night and got me on my left side of the abdomen. It was far worst than when I had taken beatings from Jade Leaf. It was like a million times worst. It stung and it pierced evilly. I cannot describe the pain, only that it was a pain no one would want to endure at all. I fell to the ground, kneeling with Kirad supporting me, crying.

A vision came to me, the vision showed me that all the enemies had been paralyzed and fallen onto the ground. The fighting had all stopped, and there was no harm on the innocent lives who had been fighting except for the enemies. The balloons had fallen down and all captives have escaped.

The vision blurred away and then…silence. Everything was silent except for the sniffling of little Kirad's crying. "Mama, don't go, don't go…"

**I'm sorry this had taken me a while to finish this. But hey…it takes time, right? Well…you know what to do…there's the little square button down to the left, and if you can be so kind, please summit your reviews to me. Thank you.**


	14. The Awaken Enemy

**Man…Claidi is hurt. Gosh…people are going to hate me for this. But I don't think that anyone has ever thought of Claidi near to death. Well…hate me later after you read this chapter.**

What happened? I was on the ground…shot on the abdomen with my son supporting me. I was bleeding and drowned with pain. So…what happened? Let me try to remember…it's too difficult to remember such a terrible thing.

Kirad was crying at my side, praying to God that I would be all right. And then the Hulta and the guards started running toward me. Argul, Dengwi, Winter, Ngarbo, Nemian, Twilight, Ustareth, Venn and Nemian were ahead of them. I gasped and tried to catch my breath but it seemed as if the world had fallen on me. I couldn't breathe at all. The view was darkening…the sound was dying away. I couldn't feel Kirad at my side, I couldn't feel anything else…only…the pain…and then...there was darkness and nothing else...

"She's getting paler…"

"Shh…we mustn't wake her up."

"Is mama going to be all right, papa?"

"Yes. She will be all right; we just have to let her rest."

"It'll take her some days to recover before she can get up and walk around, Argul and Kirad dears."

"Thank you, mother."

Whispers I hear. Murmurs fill my ears. Sobbing and sniffling. It makes me want to cry. Who is hurt? I pity for them all. Why can't I see them? What is going on?

A light. A small speck floated around me, drawing me toward it. _Should I go to it_? I thought. Why not. Claidi is always wandering and getting into trouble, so I should go. So I went toward it.

The light grew brighter with every step I took. It was blinding me so I had to shield my eyes and try my best to make out what was it that I was looking at. And then…as if it had been hours…the view cleared and I was able to see.

I was in a desert. A wasteland. The landscape looked very familiar to me. The hills. The wind blew humidly against my skin and the sun beat hard upon me.

How did I get here? Shouldn't I be at Ironel's house?

The wind was pushing me toward the west. I couldn't push against its pressure so I just flowed along with the wind. It was difficult to run along with the wind. I was tumbling down the hills and getting sand all over me. I wished that Mirreen or Sirree were there for me. But my wish was not granted.

"Come," said a voice from somewhere as I tumbled onto the ground for the thousandth time.

I looked around. "Who said that?" I got ready to strike at the something.

The wind whirled around me and then a shadow swept over my being. I looked up and saw a figured standing before me. The sun was creating a halo behind the figure. I blinked a couple of times before I was able to stand on my feet. I felt sick after the twirling and whirling from the wind.

I had to raise my head to see how the figure. It was a man of tea color skin tone and long ebony hair. His eyes were light brown and he was very tall. I just gaped at him.

"Argul…?"

He laughed. The tone was almost the same as Argul's, musical. He shook his head.

"Venn…?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head again. I squinted at him. "Who are you if you're not them?"

"You have met my family, Claidi, and heard of me and used my name."

"Huh? How…how do you know my name? Does everyone in the whole world know me?"

"Wolf Wing."

I was getting irritated. _If this man doesn't tell me who he is_, I thought to myself, _I will punch him_.

But it came to me. I've always used that name. I've said the name many times. I loved the person who had that name.

"Kirad," I whispered. "You're Argul's father."

He nodded his head to me. "And you are my daughter-in-law, Claidi-ba."

I blushed and turned away. It's quite embarrassing when your own father-in-law calls you your nickname, isn't it?

"Sir," I squeaked. "They said…the Hulta said that you are…are…"

"Dead?" he mused. "Of course I am. This is just a –"

"Yaah–!–a ghost!" I started plummeting down the hill, rolling in the sand. "Help! Help!" I was able to get up, and as soon as I turned, Kirad was there. Yes. Right there, in front of me. And I thought for a moment that I could've turned into stone.

"I am not here to haunt you, Claidi," he said softly. "Just to help you find the enemy of all these missing children."

I stopped fidgeting and stared at him straight in the eyes. "You are?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Now come on. We don't have much time before they start heading toward the next place where they're going to kidnap more children."

He took me by the arm and lifted me up. My feet were lifting off the ground. We were flying. The hot air was blowing past us, but I don't think that Kirad had felt anything, since he is…a ghost. Well anyways, we flew through the desert.

"Remember your birthing place and keep it in mind, Claidi," he said to me through the wind. But I heard him loud and clear. Remember the House.

We continued flying until Kirad made a dive and made me follow him to the ground. We stopped and the wind had stopped also. Kirad was looking at something. And so I looked also.

It was a dome that we were looking at. Not really, the dome was inside of a gate. The giant gate towered high up about five man-heights tall. The high entrance was arched and it contained a – a…

An_ Eye._ It was looking around!

I could feel a force. It was pressuring my whole body against me. I couldn't move. It was as if the air had been squeezed out of my lungs. My head reeled and my eyes ached. What was happening? Why is this happening to me?

I need air…I need air.

"I need air…" I gasped. "Air…"

I looked at Kirad, he was disappearing. "Remember what you've seen," he said.

"Remember," I stuttered and gasped for more air. "No – no don't leave me alone. I can't face it alone by myself. Don't leave me –"

Darkness filled my eyes again. _What now_? I thought as I tried to breathe. Something was tapping on my face lightly. Something was shaking me. Then I realized that I had my eyes closed.

"Darling," said the voice, "darling. Are you all right? What is it? Everything is all right. We're here, we're not leaving you."

My eyes popped opened and light filled in. they stung. I sat up quickly and felt a pain at my side. I winced and cried and fell back. I was laying on something soft. I was sweating. Cold sweats ran down my forehead. I was weeping. A gentle warm hand touched my cheek and wiped my tears. A small hand held onto my left hand, with much pressure. I blinked and there was Argul, right in front of me.

"I saw him, Argul," I whispered loudly. "Argul, your father, I saw him. I saw him. He…he helped me find the enemy. And…and…"

"Tell us everything, Claidi," said Ustareth, who seemed to appear behind Argul.

I took a breath and told them everything about my dream. Of Kirad who descended from somewhere to help me, the _Eye_ and the House. Before letting them speak, I said, "What happened? What happened to the invaders? What were they doing here, attacking the Hulta?"

"They wanted Kirad," answered Argul. "Taking him from us so he can join the other captured children. Apparently the invaders all became paralyzed and the balloons fell down. Many children came out from it and were returned back to where they came from. Every one of the invaders would not speak at all. They didn't wear any badges but they did have the same uniforms."

"What happened to them?"

"They're being held as prisoners in the City. The City has been repaired but with some changes. It's not gloomy anymore. But that's not important. How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment. "All right," I reply. "But it hurts to sit up." I turned from him and to Kirad. He looked ever so small. "Kirad…"

"Mama," he said. "I'm happy that you're all right. Grandma did you good, mama."

I smiled at Ustareth and nodded my head in thanks. Then I turned to Kirad and kissed his head. "Me too, Kirad, me too. I'm only glad that I got you before they did." I ruffled his brown hair and he smiled at me lovingly. I turned back to Ustareth. "You told me once that my Power can wake ancient powers. It is true then, that I have awakened the _Eye_ from its sleep. But…how is it that there are people there?"

"They must have found it and took it as their own," she said. "This happens a lot when sandstorms uncover places. Men had brought machines there, so the _Eye_ becomes stronger. But you are still strong Claidi. You have awakened the enemy. And only you can break it down."

"She will not go to it like this," said Argul. "She still needs her rest. Nemian, Venn and I will take the _Eye _(he said it as if it was something he had buried long ago) down with our men. We will bring back Azalyae and the other children from the City and send everyone back to their parents."

"You three will not be doing this unless the Raven Tower is involved," said a Winter. The Raven Royalties were in the room also. I never had the chance to look at them until then. "Our people are missing their children. We will come and help restore the children back."

"Spoken like a true Queen of the Raven," said Twilight with a smirk. Winter rolled her eyes.

"When do we start?" asked Ngarbo.

"Where do we head to?" inquired Nemian.

Venn looked at his brother. "We need to know where the next stop is going to take place, brother."

Argul looked at me. I stared back at him. "The House," we said together.

**All righty…there you go. Claidi was checked and saved by Ustareth…thank goodness. Well…they're going to the House and now we know who the Enemy is. The _Eye_. Yes I picked it because I remembered reading it from Wolf Wing. I'll update later. Now please be nice and summit your reviews. Thank you readers. **


	15. At the House

**Oh my god! It's like…such a long time since I continued with the story! Sorry. I've been really distracted! And yeah…school started…yay…and so….more distractions.**

**Okay. Now we know who the enemy is…and also where it's going to start it next invasion. But do we know who the leader of the enemy is? Don't start guessing, start reading, please.**

**Chapter 15: At the House **

We stayed at Ironel's house for three more days until Argul had decided to head towards the House. I don't know what made him do it. I do not mean heading towards the House, but allowing the Hulta to join in this problem. He never wants the Hulta to be involved in such circumstances but now he wants them to…help? He didn't want them to get involved when I was kidnapped, but he allows them get into this situation that might wipe out the whole world?

What is wrong with my husband? I must talk to him about _this_.

Argul comes by every thirty minutes to check upon me. (Oh…just to let you know…Dengwi's and Winter's family had all ready set home. But I don't think that Venn and Ngarbo really wanted to. Ustareth is staying with us.) Kirad watches over me but Argul has to do the checking of my abdomen. But mostly Teil, Ustareth, or the older women would come and check.

Right now he, Argul, is asleep with my son. But lately he had been awake and guarding. It's like he can never go to sleep ever again. But tonight he is, and at last also. We're not in the wagon, but in a tent, and we've just passed the City some hours ago. It wasn't a wreck anymore. Now it had more living into it.

Wait. I'll write more…Argul is now awake.

I can't believe it. He wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me do it, even though this involves with me. Why?

I'm sorry. Let me start from when he woke up.

He woke up and looked around in the tent. He saw me awake and reached for my arm. I went toward him, wincing at the pain. "Are you healing well?" he asked me.

"I'm getting there," I replied back. "But…it's taking such some times for it to heal."

He nodded and kissed me. "I wished this wouldn't have happened." He smoothed my hair and shifted it out from my face. "I wished we had never awakened that _Eye_ in the first place."

I laid my head on his chest. "It's not your fault," I confessed. "Really." I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I shouldn't have awakened that _thing_. Ustareth told me that the Power can wake ancient powers back to life."

He shook his head and inhaled. I felt his chest move up and then down. "It's no ones' fault. None of this would have happened if these damn powers had never been created –"

"But if it hasn't, then you and I wouldn't have met each other," I cut in.

"I would have still found you anyways –"

"You and I would have been born in different worlds." My words got him. It was a possible chance that _that_ could have happened. He wouldn't be Ustareth's and Kirad's son, or a prince of the Wolf Tower, or a brother of Venn. And I…I wouldn't have to endure the hardship of a slave but live somewhere peaceful…or…I would have end up in a more crucial place…like the Wolf Tower. I shuddered. "Never mind that," I said, brushing it aside. My heart ached. My own words had hurt me also. "What matters is that we're together, and we need to get rid of the person who is controlling the _Eye_." I paused. "Or is it that the _Eye_ is evil and not the person?"

"Like I had said before Claidi, 'People can be. _People_ caused this'." I remembered those words he had said once before when we were at the City. It was the day when I thought it was the end. It was the day when I destroyed those awful laws. "This is how life is," he added.

I agreed with him. "Argul…" I said after some times had passed "…why are you allowing the Hulta in this situation this time?"

He let out a sigh. "You had heard them talk, Claidi, and I've thought about their words. If we're in it, then they're in it also. One way or another, it involves with them, and once they're involved, there's no way of getting out."

"I see," I murmured. "What are you and the Hulta warriors going to do, once we reach the House?"

For a moment he did not speak, and I thought that he wasn't going to. But he spoke. "We men are going to leave to the Eye," was what he said, "and you women will be taken care by the House until we are back."

My jaw dropped. I gazed at him with wide eyes. "What?" I demanded him. "You're saying that I cannot get involved in this? Are you mad?" His eyes were calm; there was no anger in them, no sorrow. "Argul…this…this involves with me!" I rasped. "Our daughter has been taken away. Why can't I help to get her back? She is not just your child, she is also mine."

"And that is why I must retrieve her," he said. He stood up and stretched while I watched him. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "And you know why I won't let you." He kissed my forehead, and then leaned down to give Kirad one. "I don't want my family to be in danger," he murmured and left the tent.

I stared after him, my heart ached, and along with that, so was my side. After that I sat down and took out this book and wrote what had happened in here.

He wouldn't let me go. This is a problem that involves with me…but he wouldn't let me help. I need to solve this and put that _Eye_ away. I have woken it up…and now I must put it back to sleep. It has taken my daughter and now it wants my son for its own power. I will stop it.

I know that we are close to the enemy; it's because it sits between the City and the House. What if the _Eye_ sees us? What'll happen if they came and got us before we reach the House? Oh! Stop this Claidi! You need to calm down before it really does happen!

Well…we were not under attack at all. We made it to the House, and they were indeed excited to accept us. The Hulta filled in the gardens and took the extra rooms (the House had a lot of empty rooms that everyone can have one to themselves).

They were not surprised when we knocked the big doors of the House. It opened like last time, but this time, they were prepared for our arrival. We were surprised, especially Argul and me. The House normally does not take in travelers, well…now they do. I've never seen so many people in the House before. The Hulta had multiplied the population, and also including the new travelers that the House was accepting.

Apparently, the House had grown. How do I know? I had asked Daisy.

Daisy and (to my annoyance) Jovis were hosts. They greeted us. Oh how I missed Daisy so much. She, too, had married and given a child into the world.

"Claidi!" she shrieked as she ran up to me and gave me a great embrace after the Hulta and I were all inside the Garden. "Oh my! You've grown, my friend! You've grown!"

I pulled myself away from her. "I can see you are the same too," I said as I looked at her. She has gained some weight and her cheek has become plumper. It suited her; I have never seen a cuter Daisy in my days.

"No, silly," she said and shook her head. "I mean you've gotten taller."

"But I had stopped growing. It's been some years now. Surely you know that we all stop –"

"Come here, Acacia! I want you to meet someone!"

_Acacia_? I thought to myself. Kirad and Argul stood next to me. I looked at Kirad, who had a smear of chocolate on his mouth. I picked him up in my arms and wiped the smear away.

"Who is that, mama?" he asked me.

"That," I said to him, "is my old friend Daisy."

"Is that your son, Claidi?" asked Daisy. I nodded. "What is his name?"

"Kirad," answered Argul. "His name is Kirad. Greet your mother's friend, Kirad."

Kirad slid off of me and gave a bow to Daisy. "Hello ma'am."

Daisy smiled at him, then turned around. I looked and saw a little girl with red curly hair. "Aah!" Daisy exclaimed. She picked the girl up. "This is my daughter, Acacia. She is six now."

Acacia got off of her mother and stared at Kirad, who looked at her with his nose. She stuck her tongue at him, and he blew a raspberry. We parents stared at them, wandering why they did it. And then…they ran off on their own ways.

"Well…" said Daisy, uneasy. "Shall I show you to your room?"

Jizania Tiger had ordered the citizens to tear down some walls on the West Wing of the House. There, they began building new buildings and roads. I don't know how they did it, but it's said that Jizania made some deals with other cities, contracts to have trades and loans. The House contained a lot of jewelries and they trade for new supplies with those. It did succeed and after that, the House became a pit stop for travelers. Right now, they are still expanding its area.

Jizania walked into our room. She wore a headdress with peacock feathers that matched with her peacock outfit. She smiled tiger likely at us. (I forgot to mention, Ustareth was in the room with us too, along with Kirad, who was asleep in the bed.)

"Claidi, Argul, Ustareth," she said and sat on a chair. "How have you all been?"

"Exhausted," I answered. She aged a lot since we last saw her. I guess that she received news about Ironel and the missing kids. "Jizania, you don't look well."

"And you are the same too, Claidi," she said and looked at me. Her eyes went over to the sleeping Kirad. "You must tell me everything, Claidi. The flying letters from my daughter had still not persuaded me yet." Jizania looked down and then at me. "An _Eye_ is now looking out in the horizons because you have woken it up. Children are missing from everywhere, including from travelers. Balloons are kidnapping and flying everywhere. I hear that the next stop would be _here_? Tell me this isn't true, Claidi."

I stood up and went to the window and stared out. How should I put everything together? _All those children_, I thought, _would be missing from here next_.

"I wish," I said silently but I could feel the shiver in my voice, "that I can tell you that it isn't true. But because of my daughter's disappearance, it is true."

"And their next target is the House," said Ustareth coolly. "We must not let them get to you, Jizania. People will die because of them. If you don't act now, everyone will get hurt. We know that you wouldn't want that, Jizania."

Jizania looked up with her aging eyes. "But where can I put them in a safe place?" She sounded as if the people living in the House are animals.

I looked at Argul, and he stared back at me. Before reaching the House, he and I had been talking about a safe place for the children and innocent people to hide in while under attack.

"Listen well, Jizania," said Argul, he stood up and paced the room. "We do not want innocent lives to be torn apart from their families. You must let us act for everyone's safety."

We waited for Jizania's response. It wasn't long, she didn't hesitate to think. "I'll let you three in charge, but what about the people?"

I went over to the sleeping Kirad and touched his head. My heart ached painfully. "Tell everyone to hide in the Black Marble Corridor."


End file.
